Something Needs to Change (Rewritten version)
by the elf of dark shadow prince
Summary: Vieri de' Pazzi has been murdered, but by who? This is what Ezio plans to find out and will not stop until he finds who stole his revenge. Little did he know what troubles not only him, but Altair would be put through as a result. With the Apple of Eden being found, they must try to find it. The question is; will they live to tell the tale or die trying to save each other?


Giving a groan, the man sitting behind the desk pinched the bridge of his nose in between his calloused thumb and his index finger, hearing the person for whom he requested entering the room. "Chasing another woman again, Ezio?" He asked the man lifting his face to look at the Italian who gave almost a shocked expression, but a small smirk tugging at the ends of his lips.  
_"Who, me?"_ Ezio asked almost snickering before the man sighed. "I just went to go spending some money."

"Spending it on whores," he commented to Ezio who looked slightly shocked again before smiling slightly, shrugging his shoulders as a few of his dark chocolate colored strands of silken hair fell out of the loose ponytail he had, it tied with a red piece of silk, tied in a neat knot.

Ezio could help smiling as he thought, his honey brown eyes almost shimmering for a second. "But you should have seen this _fiore,_ she was a beauty! You would have done the same_, no?"_ Ezio asked before laughing, the other not finding it funny.

"No I would not have, but I suppose you being three hours late can be excused." The man said looking at Ezio. "I did not call you in here just to talk about the pastime, as you may he figured, a few have reported spotting somebody that I figured you would want to know about." The Italian gave the man a strange, confused expression before he continued. "I assume you remember the Pazzi family, Ezio. Well they have reported knowing where Vieri de' Pazzi is hiding, which just happens to be in San Gimignano." Seeming to of caught his attention, he stood up. "To which you are going to go eliminate him, right Ezio?"

He quickly nodded. "I'd be more than happy to kill that bastardo." He grumbled his eyes narrowing slightly but soon enough he looked calm again with that hint of a smile he always wore.  
"Then go, kill him." He ordered, Ezio nodding and turning to leave before stopping. "Oh, Ezio? Make sure you kill him quietly. You would make it a blood bath if I allowed you to."

He sighed and, like a child, said, "fine. I will kill him quietly." Leaving in almost a run, the man sighed sitting back down at his desk made of black wood, glancing at the man who walked in, if he could be called that. Obviously a new recruit, this 'man' looked more like a teenager than a fully grown adult.

"Robert de Sable?" The person said nervously, to which he sighed.

"Yes child? What do you come to discuss with me?" He asked him, the man placing an envelope on his desk, the red waxed seal smelling rather fresh.

"Somebody told me to give this to you…I didn't get his name." Picking up the letter, he glanced over the handwriting before looking at him again.

"Thank you, now you can return to your work." With a nod, the man left, Robert smiling as he opened the letter.

Meanwhile, Ezio had been jumping onto rooftops and climbing buildings, imagining that the little bastard would be dead within the next few hour and smiling slightly at the thought. He didn't necessarily like killing people or harming them, but he found an exception with this man whom he truly hated. Pulling up his white hood while running, he made his way to San Gimignao, the beauty of the sunset, it not being given even a second of admiration by the Italian as it now lay hidden behind an endless blanket of darkness, stars dancing their ballet in the sky as the moon hid out of sight.

Upon finally arriving, he observed a few guards walking around, memorizing their paths and sneaking around them quietly, using the large shadows casted by the buildings to hide in, masking him in plain sight. About an hour later, he finally saw the spoiled brat, walking around with that loud, obnoxious voice, able to tell it was him despite him being a foot or a mile away. Wanting to strike right then and there, he was about to dash out and attack him before finally seeing him turn around a corner, ten guards with him, protecting him. Remembering what Sable told him, he remained hidden, watching him walk off into a build, to which Ezio assumed it was his 'home.'

He waited until the guards were gone, dashing out for what little time he had and climbing the building quickly, his hands grasping at the grey stones and digging into whatever cracks and holes he could find to hoist himself up faster before reaching the top, pulling himself onto the roof with a grunt as he stood up. Walking around the edge of the room, leaning over a few times to see if there was a window or a least a gap big enough for him to squeeze himself through to enter the building unnoticed, smiling when he saw light coming out of a window.

Climbing down and getting near the window, he finally made it to the small ledge jutting out where the hole was, the light almost making him squint his eyes as it contrasted greatly with how dark it was outside. He peeked his head over the ledge before heaving himself up through the window, landing in the room with his feet making a quiet thud as they hit a stone floor with a blue rug covering some of it. He could tell Vierdi liked color by the amount of vibrant colors assaulting his eyes all at once, him looking around despite it hurting to do so. Where was he? Surely he couldn't have just run off like that, even he knew the sneaky bastard wasn't that fast.

He sighed, slightly annoyed that Vierdi seemed to just disappear, walking around and behind a chest, probably full of money his parents had sent the spoiled kid, his eyes widening slightly at the sight that greeted him.

Crimson pouring out from a wounds all over the body, there he was. But not like the spoiled, snobby, smart-mouthed brat he was, but instead as a corpse with his eyes closed and skin pale. Moving the chest, it feeling like it weighed more than a ton as it skidded across the stone floor, he got a better look at the body wearing blood stained clothes. Who would dare to kill _his _target, or better yet_, who would have the motive to kill him? _Well...probably a lot of people wanted to kill him, but who could actually get in this place to kill him?

Taking a closer look, he knelt and sighed. After a few minutes, he didn't notice anything besides the wound on his neck streaming out blood onto the ground, about to get up and leave until he noticed something in the wound. He put his hand on the wound, grumbling in disgust as the skin felt slimy and puffy. Quickly grabbing the item, a chill went down his spine as he nearly gagged, almost throwing up but managed not to as he examined the thing, standing up. "A feather?" He mumbled to himself, confused as he looked at the bloodstained piece of a feather that must have gotten snagged in the cut and torn off.

Looking around again, he noticed something odd on the chest, markings as if somebody had scratched the edge of a sharp weapon on the auburn wood, splinters following where the wood was scratched. Trailing his hand lightly over the mark, he looked at the chest again before noticing the lock on the ground, it fairly new but open. Opening the chest, he glanced inside, nothing but the bottom of the chest looking back at him, a small, shiny item placed in the corner. Picking it up out of curiosity, he looked at the dagger, trailing his fingers along the edge, not pulling his fingers back as even the lightest touch on the blade cut his finger, drawing a dip or two of blood. The light metal dagger had engravings throughout it, his fingers then trailing over those before he saw a letter scratched in the middle. "A? That could stand for anything…" He mumbled trying to think of what it meant before hearing footsteps heading up towards him, and fast.

Quickly going to the window again, he climbed out and got back to the roof before hearing a woman shriek and a guard shouting "Vierdi's been murdered! Catch the Assassino! He couldn't have gotten far from here!" Ezio watching from the roof as guards scrambled frantically to get to their horses, chasing after the '_assassino,'_ or where they thought he had went. He snickered slightly, this being easier than he had thought it would be as he began on his way back to tell Sable what he had found.


End file.
